


It's About Damn Time (GonKillu)

by Icarukoko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Androgyny, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Canon Trans Character, Gay, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Gon Freecs, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko
Summary: Gon and Killua met when they were twelve. As they grew closer they became inseperable. Three years later they parted ways. It's been four years since, they're nineteeen. Killua used family ties and borrowed money from his grandfather without his dad knowing to find a nondescript house in a small town for him and Alluka to live. Gon has been traveling the world, and spent his whole 17th year with his dad.Passing through a small town on his way to a large port city, Gon spots familiar fluffy white hair and a young lady entering a coffee shop. Curiosity getting the best of him, Gon pulls over on his motorbike and enters the coffee shop.Killua and Gon haven't seen each other in four years. Has their friendship survived? What old and new feelings will surface?
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Gon's POV

After spending the last month on Whale Island, I think I need some time to myself. Yeah Whale Island is usually peaceful, but I convinced Ging to go along with me. It had been almost 19 years since he saw Mito and Nana. Of course Nana welcomed him with tears and a hug, and Mito did the same. 

Until Mito grabbed him by the ear and suckerpunched him. Then she said that she'll temporarily forgive him. 

It was a riot, honestly. I'd never seen Mito-san so happy. We played board games, had some wine, and told stories at the campfire. I felt overwhelming pride in that I managed to reunite the cousins. 

But the whole thing got me thinking, I'd like a reunion of my own. With Killua. 

Ging gave me his old motorbike, the one from the pictures, for my 18th birthday last year. I've been riding it a lot, and currently I'm riding it towards the Oregon Coast. There's a Tillamook factory there I've been dying to go to. 

I exit this seemingly never-ending forest and enter into a small town. Maybe 30,000 residents? 

My stomach growls. I swear I could eat a whole ass c- 

Wait was that-?! 

I swerve into oncoming traffic, luckily there was no oncoming traffic. Get a grip, man. 

But I swear I just saw Killua. 

But that's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. After all, I've been thinking about him nonstop for the last month. Like a lovesick girl. 

But how many people have such white, such fluffy hair? I swear I really thought it was him. 

What if.. 

What if it was? 

If it really is him... 

Fuck it. I need food anyways. 

So I pull over and head into that very coffee shop. My lips pull into a ridiculous grin. I can't help but get my hopes up. 

This place is pretty nice. Homey. I look around and grab a seat. The coffee shop is like a maze. The kitchen is in the middle and there's walls and walls. A bunch of cozy little spots with nice furniture in discreet corners. Probably for couples so that they don't make others uncomfortable with their affection. 

I see no fluffy white hair. Surprise surprise, Gon. I can see like seven people but it's obvious that there's, like, at least fifty. 

I'll just have to find him after I eat. But I can't just go around examining all of the tables and guests here looking for him like a creep. That's when I look up and see a sign pointing for a bathroom on the opposite half of the coffee shop I'm in. Perfect, and since this place circles back around (according to a map I saw for new visitors) I can just go in, leave, and circle back the other way. That way I can look for him easier without seeming too suspicious. 

"Sir? Are you ready to order?" A waiter asks. His name tag says 'Colt'. 

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I'll have the lunch special and a mint frappe. Thanks." I reply. He nods and finishes jotting it down before heading off. 

I hope Killua doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon. But if he leaves, at least this town isn't so big. I had to search the WORLD for Ging, several times so we could hang out, so my people finding skills are honed. 

My order arrives quicker than expected. Damn, I've gotta give this place a good review just for their response time despite being packed. 

I guzzle it down quickly and down my frappe. It was fucking good, too. I get up and head towards the bathroom to execute my plan


	2. Chapter 2

(Killua POV)  
"Dr. Pakunoda, Nanika and I played Cards Against Humanity during our session today." Alluka says. We're discussing her bi-weekly sessions that she has with her psychiatrist, Dr. Pakunoda. 

"Oh?" I ask. "Isn't that game a bit.. mature?" 

"Killua I'm almost eighteen." Alluka rolls her eyes. She and Nanika have been seeing Dr. Pakunoda for the last three and a half years. "Nanika and I had a lot of fun. Nanika is getting me comfortable around doc. It's nice seeing her open up to more people." 

Alluka has Dissociative Identity Disorder, and Nanika is the name of her alter. Yeah I would've picked a less.. seemingly offensive name nowadays but I was, like, three when I named her. It stuck. 

"Well, that's good. What els-" I pause for a sec as a tall man in leather walks past our hidden little corner. His black hair seems almost green in the light. I shake my head, getting back on topic. "What else did you guys do?" 

"The doc and Nanika talked about Nanika's 'voodoo' hobies. And they also continued to work on her speech, and she's making a lot of progress. She can talk pretty comfortably without stuttering or pausing ungramaticaly for about a sentence now." Alluka continues. 

"Wow that's great. I'm really proud of her, and you for helping her through this." I smile, placing my hand on Alluka's. "What about the thrift shop? What did Dr. Pakunoda think about that?" 

"She thinks it's a great idea. It's a way for Nanika to get a bit more used to the outside world so she feels more at ease when she takes control." Alluka grins. "Doc talked to the manager of the shop about Nanika and I and she doesn't have an issue with it. I can start next Monday!" 

"Really?" I'm so proud of the both of them. "Congratulations!" 

"Yeah I'm so excited!" Alluka bounces in her seat a little. "But enough about Nanika and I." 

I look at her confused. And then it hit me. "No." 

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to hit the fucking button?" She smirks. 

"Alluka it isn't that simpl-" 

"Actually it is. Just tell the boy you miss him already!" Alluka shouts. "You sat in front of your computer screen for three hours every night for the last week with the same email ready to be sent to Gon sprawled on screen." 

"I can't just..." I look down. I'm still not over him. I tried. I tried so hard. I can't see him, not now. If I see him again those feelings will never go away. "It's complicated." 

"Oh I see." Alluka chuckles. "Really, oniichan. He's still your best friend, right? Just ask him what's up. It's not like you have to meet up with him. I can't believe you haven't contacted each other in three years." 

She has a point. I need to get it together. "You ready to head out?" I ask. 

She grins. "Yup!" 

"Alright. Let's go, then." I sigh and get up. As we're leaving I see that tall guy in leather again. He's being cornered by Retz, the local flirt. I chuckle. Another victim. Can't blame her. Just look at his frame. That leather is tight in all the right places.. 

I snap out if it. 

"Oh Retz, hey!" Alluka waves. Geez Alluka, such a cockblock. Retz waves back with a smile and turns back to the man in leather. 

The guys turns around, but I don't see his face as I tug Alluka out the door. "Let's leave Retz to it. Don't want to interrupt her game." I chuckle. 

"That guy was a bit different than her usual type, huh? Didn't think she was into the tall dark and handsome ones." 

"Now that you mention it.. she didn't seem to be flirtatious. More like friendly." I point out. 

"An old friend or relative maybe?" Alluka suggests. 

"Dang now I feel bad. Should've introduce ourselves if that were the case. You and Retz are friends-ish after all." I sigh. 

We walk a few blocks until we get home. Our place is just a modest two bedroom, two bath, one car garage flat. I get the keys out and open the door. I immediately take off my shirt, even with air conditioning it's too hot this time of year. 

I head into the kitchen and get a glass of milk and reach into the cookie jar. I pull out a couple of Alluka's secret recipe cookies and plop onto the couch. I turn the TV on and flip to the History channel. Ging Freecss is often talked about on this channel, they've even got a whole series dedicated to him that has another episode airing in three minutes. I've seen Gon on the channel, too. Almost two years ago Gon and Ging discovered a new island together that was filled with ancient architecture and tombs filled with treasure. It took them four months to explore and map it all. The island now belongs to Ging, and many artifacts that weren't built into anything were donated to the International Museum of History. Ging opened the place to the public like an amusement park only you're not allowed to touch anything. 

Then Gon stopped appearing on the channel. But Ging still mentions him from time to time in interviews or specials where he appears on the show himself. 

Alluka comes out and pouts at me. "What?" 

"Did you email him?" 

"..." 

"Onii-" 

"I lost his email address." I sigh. "The email that I was writing wasn't to send to him in the first place. I wrote it because it felt like I was taking to him when I did." 

"Oh." Alluka sits next to me, and leans her head on my shoulder. "Sorry." 

I sigh, putting my head in my hands. Then there's a knock on the door. I get up and go to the peephole to check who it is. It's Retz, so I open the door. 

"Oh hey Retz." I greet her with a smile. 

Retz stares fur my lack of a shirt for a moment before speaking. "Hey. An old friend is in town and I was going to throw a little get together to introduce him to some friends. You two are about the same age and I don't think he has any other friends, so I was going you two could come." 

I think about it for a moment. "Sounds good. When?" 

"8 pm at my place." She smiles. "It's nothing too big, just about 30 or 40 people." 

Nothing too big my gay ass.


	3. Chapter 3

(Gon's POV) 

Retz wanted to introduce me to some people, so she proceeded to invite half the town to her dick brother's mansion. She said that she made sure to invite some people around my age so I could make friends. 

Even though I told her I'm not staying in town for long. 

She also made a point of saying that there'd be a lot of hotties there to try and convince me. But honestly I have no need for romance or sex right now. I just hope that she invited Killua. 

Because it was obvious that it was him at the coffee shop. Just as he left I saw a pale hand and fluffy white hair pulling none other than Alluka behind him. 

I know he saw me, so that kinda hurt. 

"Gon! You can't seriously be wearing that for the party?!" Retz gestures to my unbuttoned flannel and green gym shorts. 

"Uh.. no?" 

"What happened to the leather? That was hot!" She pouts. 

I roll my eyes. "Will you be happier if I wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?" 

"Make it a muscle shirt and I'll let it pass." Retz huffs. 

"Fine, fashionista." I chuckle and move to my dresser to change. I strip down to my boxers and look for some jeans. "Did you.. invite Killua?" 

"Who?" 

"White fluffy hair, my age, blue cat eyes, easily flustered? He has a sister your age." I describe him. It seemed like they knew each other back at the coffee shop. 

"Oh you mean Aiden and Alura?" Retz asked. "Yeah they're coming." 

What the actual fuck with those names? 

"Good to know." I pull on a grey muscle shirt and slip into black jeans. 

(Killua's POV) 

"You look nice." I smile when Alluka walks out of her room with a pink jean jacket, green crop top, and jeans. 

"And you look.. comfy. Put some effort into it, for fucks sake." Alluka rolls her eyes, smiling. 

"I look good in anything." I smirk. 

"Someone's cocky." Alluka chuckles. I'm in sweatpants and shirtless. "At least put on a shirt." 

"Fine I'll get ready~" I groan. 

(Five minutes later) 

"That's better." Alluka smiles. 

I changed into shredded jeans, a spaghetti strap tanktop with a long-sleeved boat neck croptop on top, and vans shoes. I grab a random jacket and a snapback before we head out the door. 

Arriving at the mansion, there's 40 cars, meaning probably four or five times that amount of people inside. Damn Retz. 

We go in and are immediately swallowed by the crowd and pounding music. "I'm heading to the dance floor!!" Alluka shouts. 

"Alright be careful!!" I shout back. Too many people. There's numerous body parts mashing with strangers numerous body parts everywhere. Very uncomfortable. 

Luckily I've been here plenty of times before, so I know my way around. Hopefully the kitchen isn't so crowded. I push and shove my way there, and finally I get some room to breathe. I need a drink if I'm going to enjoy any of this. 

(Gon's POV) 

There's a lot of people here. A LOT. Is Killua here yet? 

I'm currently in a corner, trapped by about 5 drunk girls. They're chatting their botox off. 

"You ever had a harem, Gon~?" One girl asks. "We can give your a hell of a good time~. It's rare we find someone big enough to handle all five of us, but with you I don't think we'll have a problem~." 

One of the girls slide their hand down to my crotch where there's an obvious bulge despite the fact that I'm not hard even in the slightest. I politely back further into the corner and brush her hand away. 

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm not interested in any harem at the moment." I smile, excusing myself and slipping into the crowd. I can tell they're trying to follow, so I get as lost in the crowd as possible. Too lost. 

Fuck. 

In this crowd I'm getting touched all over and it's making me very uncomfortable. I see the crowd a little thinner closer to the speakers. Ah, the dance floor. I move closer and see a cute little lady dancing alone. 

"May I have this dance?" I mock bow, smiling at the familiar girl. 

"Gon?!" Alluka lights up. "Gon!! Oh my god?!" 

She wraps me in a tight hug. "It's good to see you Alluka!" 

"No kidding! I can't believe you're here! Does Killua know you're here?!" I put a hand around her waist and take her other hand in mind and we start dancing. 

"I don't think so. I can't seem to find him anywhere either!" I sigh. "When I saw you guys at the Cafe I got super excited. But you guys left so I was hoping to run into the both of you here!" 

"You should find him! He really misses you, I think he was over by the Kitchen!" Alluka tells me. 

"Thanks! I'll see you later, Alluka!" 

"See you later, Gon!" 

I take off towards the kitchen. Retz gave me a tour so I know the dyeing is in at least. 

And that's when I run into the harem girls again. They stop my pursuit and start groping and caressing me. 

"It's kinda hot how you play hard to get~" one girl coos. 

"We know you want some action~ just let us take care of you~" 

"It'll be a once in a lifetime experience~" 

I shove them off a little harsher than I meant to, but luckily there's a sea of people to cushion them. I keep searching for the kitchen. 

Finally I'm there. Just in time to see him. 

Leaving the kitchen and heading into the sea of people. 

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

(Killua's POV) 

Shit. I had way too much to drink. 

My vision is slightly blurred as I stumble into the sea of plebs. When I'm completely lost, some girl wraps her arms around me and grinds. Crazy drunk me doesn't even nudge her away. I just go with it, in a sea of hornies. 

Somehow I find myself outside, at the pool and stripping down to my boxers. I dive in, shaking my hair out when I emerge. Things are a lot clearer now, but I'm still drunk. 

"Oh hey Killua♤." I hear a voice behind me. Oh it's... 

Hi...soka? 

Shit. 

"Nice outfit◇." Hisoka moves closer. 

"Mm. Y..ou.. too." I drunkenly mutter. He's shirtless and in shorts. What the hell am I saying? 

"Oh? You like what you see♧?" Hisoka is now only a few inches away. 

Well maybe my gay ass does like what it sees. I still hate the owner of the hot bod. 

Hisoka moves in even closer. "You're drunk, aren't you☆?" Hisoka asks in a low tone. 

"May..be I aaam~" I slur my words a bit. I should really get away from him, but I'm not in the right head space. 

"Well that's no good, someone could take advantage of you~♡" Hisoka smirks, our noses are touching now. "Why don't I take care of you until you're sober~♤?" 

"N...nyo~ I thwink I'm fi...ine~" 

"Mm~◇?" 

"Hisoka~!" A female voice comes in. 

"Oh dear. I'd better make myself scarce♧!" Hisoka smiles. "Until next time cutie~☆" 

Hisoka climbs out of the pool and scatters as Bisky runs after him. "Hisoka!!!" 

I sigh, and get out of the pool. I grab my clothes and head over to a spot hidden by the back patio stairs. I ball my clothes up into a pillow and lay down to dry off. 

I must've fallen asleep. 

(Gon's POV) 

A girl told me she saw a boy fitting Killua's description go out the back door. 

I'm getting tired of having to chase people. 

When I go out I ram headfirst into a tall shirtless guy. I end up on top of him. 

"OoooOohh GooooOoOn~♡!!" Hisoka moans underneath me. Ah shit it's this creep. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen and not legal. 

Shit I'm legal. I've gotta get the fuck away from him. 

"Oh hey Hisoka, sorry about that." 

"You can ride out jump me any day of the week, Gon~♤" Hisoka winks. "My my have YOU gotten big- and in more ways than one~◇" 

I quickly get off of him and blush a little bit. "I-if you'll excuse me. I'm looking for someone." I walk past him. 

"Wouldn't happen to be a certain easily flustered cat eyed cutie about your age☆?" Hisoka suggests. 

"Do you know where he is?" I ask, hopeful. Hisoka always keeps eyes on his prey so- 

"Right around the corner. I think he passed out♧." Hisoka heads inside, immediately getting swarmed by horny people. 

I quickly dart around the stairs to find Killua. Sleeping. In his underwear. At a party full of hornies and rapists. 

I sigh and kneel beside him. He looks so.. mature. And.. beautiful. 

"Killua!" I shout as I try and shake him awake. "Killua come on!" 

(Killua's POV) 

As I drift off I hear a voice. I open my eyes and see a much older, hotter, Gon. 

Is he seriously going to pop up in EVERY dream I have? 

I stare at him. He's really hot. I smirk, and put my arms around his neck. "Well hey there~" 

I pull him into a kiss. A deep one, but he lightly pushes me away. 

That's.. new. 

"Killua?" He asks, looking concerned. Oh. Is this one of those nightmares where he doesn't like me back? 

To confirm, I kiss him again. More rough, needy. I pull him towards me with my arms still around his neck. He politely pushes me away. 

"Killua, you're drunk. Come on, I need to get you home." Gon says, and it all starts coming back to me. 

Shit, this isn't a dream. It's real. And I just kissed him. Twice. 

Fuck. 

Wait. Gon's.. really here? 

My eyes widen. "G-Gon? I-is that really you?" 

"Missed me?" He smirks. I can feel my eyes getting watery. "Woah!" 

I pull him into a tight hug and bury my face into his neck. This time, he reciprocates the affection by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Fuck yeah." I sniffle. 

Gon chuckles. "Yeah I missed you too. A lot. I was surprised as hell when I drove by and saw you at the coffee shop." 

"Wait you were there?" 

"Yeah. Come on I gotta get you home." Gon lifts me up. 

"Th-th-that's not necessary, b-baka!" I stutter. 

"Oh sorry. You sure you can walk straight?" Gon asks. 

"As straight as me." I say under my breath. 

"What was that?" 

"I- I may need some help? But you don't have to carry me." I scoff. He holds my hand, and pulls me around the house and to his car. Actually it's one of Retz's many cars. But the plate says 'Freecss'. She must've given it to him. 

I hope it's dark enough that he can't see how red I am. 

"I'll go get Alluka. Stay here, okay?" Gon sets me in the passenger seat. 

"Okay." 

Gon leaves, and I watch him as he goes. 

Then I remember kissing him. 

What the hell, man? 

(Gon's POV) 

I try not to think about the kiss. Killua wasn't thinking straight. He was drunk. There's nothing more to it. 

I search for Alluka, and head to the dance floor. I see her there, but not only her. 

Some prick is pining her against the wall. And she's not enjoying it. 

I push through over there, and put a hand on his shoulder. I know my grip is ridiculous, he's not getting away. "Back off." 

He turns his head towards me, and glares. So I tighten my grip. Fear crosses his eyes when he makes contact with mine. 

"I said back off." 

"Yeah whatever, man." He let's get go and walks away. 

I turn to Alluka to see if she's okay, and she pulls me into a hug. I hug her back. "You okay?" 

"I am now. Thanks, Gon." She smiles up at me, but I can tell she's about to cry. 

"No problem. Come on, Killua's in the car. I'll drop you guys off at home."


	5. Chapter 5

(Gon's POV) 

Alluka directs me to their place since Killua passed out again. I pull up to their quaint little home, and pick Killua up bridal style. I carry him to the door and Alluka gets her keys out. 

We head in and she brings me to Killua's room so I can lay him down. I tuck him in and head out to the living room and treasure a seat on the couch next to Alluka. 

"You sure you're okay?" I ask, knowing how a situation like that can shake someone up real bad. 

"Not really, but I will be. I'm just.. glad you were there." Alluka sniffles. That guy's face is forever burned into my memory. If I see him anywhere even remotely close to her again he's not getting off with just a warning. 

"How've you and Killua been doing these past few years?" I ask. 

"We've been okay. Grandpa Zeno helped us get a place that the rest of the family would never look, and Killua got a job as an electrician. I'm going to be starting at a thrift shop next week." Alluka smiles. 

"How's Nanika doing?" 

"She's doing better. She's slowly getting over the trauma she went through back at Kuckaroo Mt." Alluka explains. "She's more comfortable being in control now and she can talk more fluently, too." 

"That's amazing. I'm really happy for the three of you." I give her a side hug. "Oh. Did you guys get new numbers? I haven't been able to reach you or Killua." 

"Oh yeah! Here give me your phone, I'll put our numbers in it. Nanika's too, Killua got her her own phone." I hand my phone over to her, and she quickly adds their contact information. "I also added all of our emails. What's yours?" 

"It's pretty simple. Gon.Freeccss55." I tell her. She enters it into a laptop on the coffee table. It has an email open that Killua had been writing to someone. I only get a glimpse of it but it looked almost like a love letter. 

"Where are you staying?" Alluka questions. 

"Retz offered to let me stay at the mansion." I sigh. I don't think I'll be getting any peace of I go back. "But I'll probably rent a motel room." 

"Well, you can stay here tonight. I'm sure Killua wouldn't mind." Alluka pauses, and smirks. "Actually, he'd love it if he woke up and his best friend in the whole world was here." 

"Really? A- Alright then, I'll stay the night." I nod. 

(Killua's POV) 

I bolt upright in my bed. What.. happened..? 

Oh shit I kissed him. 

"ALLUKA!!!" I screech, getting up and heading out of my room. "Alluka you won't believe-!" 

Gon and Alluka stand in front of the oven, cooking breakfast it seems. In the blink of an eye, I'm back in my room with my door slammed shut. 

"Oniichan?!" Alluka shouts, knocking on my door. "What the hell was that?" 

I open my door, pull her inside, and slam it again. "Alluka I'm freaking out." 

"What happened?" 

"I was drunk, I thought I was dreaming, I was an idiot." I cover my face with my hands. "And I kissed him. Twice." 

"Wait what?!" Alluka grins, giggling. "Did he kiss back?" 

"No! I was drunk, so he did what a decent person would do when a drunk makes a move." I sigh. "He pushed me away." 

"Oh Onii-" 

"But I KISSED him, Alluka!!" I flop face first on my bed. "What do I do?!" 

"First of all we need to get out there. I need to help finish breakfast." She sighs. "And you can try to calm down so you're not so obvious. If he asks about it, you can either be honest, claim you don't remember, or brush it off as a drunken action." 

"O..kay." Alluka opens the door and walks out, I hear her apologizing to Gon. 

"Oh it's alright. Everything okay?" Gon asks. 

"Hopefully." Alluka sighs. "Here let me do that-" 

"Ah sorry haha." Gon smiles, stepping back a bit so Alluka can tend to something in a pot. 

I walk out, hesitantly, and sit at the bar. A line comes to my head and I gulp, putting on a sly smile as I try not to freak before saying this. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" 

"Mashed potatoes, bacon, eggs, and delicious white corn." Gon replies, turning slightly to face me with a smile. "How'd you sleep, Killua?" He asks, now turning back to the stove. 

"I- I slept alright. W-what about you?" I ask. 

"I slept great, thanks." Gon turns, scooping the potatoes into a serving dish. He and Alluka finish up and there's a nice spread on the bar counter. "Enjoy." 

We dish up and eat. "Th-Thanks. For making breakfast, you two." I avert my gaze. 

"You're welcome, Killua." 

"No problem, Oniichan." 

(Gon's POV) 

-After Breakfast- 

"So how long are you in town for?" Alluka asks. I think about it. 

"Honestly at first I was just passing through on my way to the coast, but when I saw you guys that kinda changed. I didn't have any plans, just going to the coast because I felt like it. So, I don't know." I respond honestly. 

"Oh. Are you still traveling the world?" Alluka asks again. Killua is being awfully silent. 

"Yeah I guess. But there's hardly anywhere I haven't gone yet. Ging reserved tickets for us to go to the moon together on the first commercial flight, but until then I'm fresh out of adventures to have." I laugh. 

"Wow. You and Ging have gotten pretty close, I assume?" Alluka again. 

"Yeah. But not like father and son. More like friends. Close friends even." I smile, thinking of the new bond I unexpectedly formed with Ging. "But still, every time I want to hang out with him I have to scour the world. But every time it's getting easier and easier." 

"That's cool." Killua finally speaks. We make eye contact for a second before he looks away. "So- uh- mm.." 

"Oh Killua! Didn't you want to show Gon that place?" Alluka suggests to Killua. 

"Where? What place?" I ask, curious. 

"Uh- well.. I'll just show you. Alluka you coming?" Killua gets up. His face is red. 

"No, my favorite TV program starts in 20 minutes." Alluka winks at Killua. He seems to be taken aback. 

"O.. okay. Come on, Gon." Killua heads out the door, grabbing keys and a jacket. I follow him to his car, a white Camaro. 

"Nice car." I comment. 

"Thanks. Parting gift from Gotoh and the butlers." Killua gets in the driver's seat.


	6. Chapter 6

(Gon's POV)

The drive is peacefully silent. The radio plays softly in the background. Killua watches the road, but I can feel him peaking at me thrift the corner of his eye every once in a while. We're driving trig a forested area, and there's a wet breeze. There's mountains and hills and cliffs and waterfalls- we've only driven for 15 minutes, only 10 miles away from Killua's home.

I had no idea Killua would live in such an area. It's breathtaking.

Killua takes a turn into a dirt road, one that looks like it was made by people repeatedly going down this path. I could tell it wasn't an official road, it didn't have any signs and wasn't on any map. Someone would look at him like he was crazy for going of road in such a car.

We drive up one of the taller earthly structures, a forested plateau with many waterfalls. "Close your eyes." Killua says softly. The way he spoke made my heart flutter. I do as he says.

We drive for just another minute or so, and the car stops. I hear Killua's door open and shut, and then my own opens.

Soft hands take my own as I'm guided out of the car. "Okay. You can open them."

I open my eyes to see a breathtaking landscape of forested cliffs, mountains, rivers, waterfalls, plains in the distance. I've seen many landscapes just like this one all over the world. But this one, this time, is different.

Because I'm with Killua.

My best friend. In the entire world.

I'm glad our bond lasted the years we've been apart. I'm so thankful that he's with me now.

"Killua." I put my hand on his shoulder and turn him to me. He meets my eyes and widens his own eyes. Red sprawls across his face. "Thank you. For being my friend."

I pull him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. He reciprocates, putting his arms around my neck. "G-Gon?"

"Yes, Killua?"

"..." Killua hesitates. "I'm glad.. that I got the chance to meet you."

\- an hour later -

(Killua's POV)

We finish up our picnic. "Hey Gon, come with me over here!" I jog over to a spot on the edge of the cliff.

"Wah! Killua, careful!" He runs over to me, and pulls me about a foot further from the edge. "That's a LONG way down!"

"Well yeah, that's why we're going to jump!" I giggle. I mean, it's a very long way down. I start stripping down to my boxers. "I've jumped this cliff before. I was high. And I'm still here. If you get a running start, you'll be fine!"

Gon looks at me like I've got two heads. I smirk. I've actually jumped this cliff at least 30 times. Perfectly sober. I break free from him, and go about 15 feet back.

And then I'm taking off.

"Killua!!" Gon yells. Not even a second later I see him falling above me. "What the hell?!"

"See?! I knew you could do it!" I yell back just before holding my breath and hitting the water. The contact stings my back a bit at first but I'm fine. Gon enters the water not a moment later.

We both emerge, gasping for air. I start giggling uncontrollably. Gon chuckles.

"Come on. There's no way you've been around the entirety of the world several times and not have done that before!" I nudge his shoulder with mine.

"Fun fact: I haven't. At least, not from that high." Gon nudges back. "Though I have gone skydiving with Ging."

"Really? That sounds fun." I actually recall the episode on Ging's history Channel series where they skydived into a volcano to explore the caves and ruins inside. The volcano was no longer an actual volcano after a plate shift cut off the supply of lava hundreds of years ago.

"Oh, Killua? There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Gon looks at me.

My heart pounds. "Y-y-yeah?"

"At the party the other night, when you were drunk.." Gon starts. Oh no. "You kinda.. kissed me." Shit.

"G-"

"I just wanted to apologize. I feel like I took advantage of you somehow." Gon smiles guiltily.

"But I was the one that kissed YOU." I sigh. "You didn't take advantage of me. You even politely pushed me awa-"

Shit. I just admitted to remembering it. I was planning on feigning ignorance.

"That's right.. but I still felt guilty. Just wanted to get it off my chest." Gon chuckles awkwardly.

So I splash him in the face.

"What the-!"

I dive under, splashing him more with my kicks. I emerge, "Come on! Let's enjoy the water!"

Not a second later I'm greeted by a splash- no a fucking tidal wave- from Gon. He laughs loudly and I retaliate.

This continues for about three hours, until we drag ourselves into shore as the sun sets.

In this valley, the sun setting gives off a very romantic aura. I blush deeply, and look at Gon. My gaze wanders to his lips. I remember how soft they were the other night...

I must've been staring too long, I didn't notice how close I brought my face to his. I freeze up, heat rising to my face faster than ever. Gon turns towards me, and our lips nearly meet. I can feel his breath, we're a mere centimeter apart.

Gon's eyes are wide, his cheeks are pink. I stare into those auburn orbs and he stares back.

Gon closes his eyes. And I close mine.

Our lips meet. We match each other's pace, and I desperately wish for this moment to never end. I reach my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers through his hair. It's wet, and the water caused his hair to go down. He pulls me in at the waist.

Kissing him, I accidentally bite his lip. He flinches and opens his mouth. Oh. OH. He thought I was-

Well then.. don't mind if I do.

I open my mouth and our tongues make contact. I explore his cavern and he explores mine.

(Gon's POV)

\- That Night -

My heart races when I recall the events of yesterday. Why did I kiss him? And... he kissed back...

I roll over on the couch, grab my phone, and check the time. It's only a few minutes past midnight. Why can't I sleep? And why can't I stop thinking about Killua?

Like any normal confused 19 year old. I turn to the internet.

"Earlier today, my best friend and I went diving out in a canyon. Afterwards, when we were laying and drying off, we turned our heads and nearly kissed by mistake. Then, I have no clue as to why, I kissed him. He kissed back. And we had a very heated make out session. But I don't understand why I did that. And now, I can't stop thinking about him and that kiss. I could use some advice. I have no idea what's wrong with me."

I turn off my phone after posting. I get up, and write a note that I'm going to the corner store just in case Killua or Alluka wake up to see that I'm gone.

I grab my leather jacket and head out to my motorcycle. I just need to get something to help me sleep.

I head into the corner store and straight for the liquor isle. Hunter Beer has always put me out after a few bottles. I may only be 19, but luckily Ging and I have enough similar facial features. And I ended up with his driver's license AGAIN after he left Whale Island the last time.

I get a 12 pack and check out. I put it in the cargo on the bike and head back to Killua's place.

When I get back, the note hasn't moved and it seems like their all still asleep. I hang my jacket, plop on the couch, and crack open a beer. I guzzle it quickly, and open another. And another. And another.

Finally, I'm feeling a bit drowsy. I have a ridiculous high tolerance for alcohol, but this "Secret Ingredient" they mention on the back must be why this brand specifically knocks me out. Stumbling, I throw the bottles in the trash, not wanting it to be obvious that I was drinking.

I collapse onto the sofa, and black out.

(Alluka's POV)

I wake up kinda early. Nanila said she heard the front door open and shut. It scared her, so I got up.

When we walked out and Gon was gone, Nanika was terrified. That is, until we found the note he left saying he had gone to the corner store. Nanika and I sat at the window in our room to watch for him to come back, since Nanika wanted to make sure that he did.

He came back of course. But we noticed he was carrying a pack of beer.

He came into the house, and we watched him through our door that was just slightly opened. He guzzled down four before throwing them away and passing out on the couch.

Now I sit on my bed. Nanika and I are debating what to do. Gon's 19. He shouldn't be drinking especially that much and unsupervised.

"I think we should talk to Killua about i... it." Nanika suggests. "M..mayb..be he can hel..p him."

"But.. maybe we should talk to Gon first." I say. "Killua's been acting strange since they got back. He didn't seem to be stable either."

"Maybe you're ri..ght." Nanika surrenders. "I just hope he's o..kay."

"Me too." I sigh, laying down. "Let's get some rest."

\- Morning -

"Ah, Oniichan?" I get Killua's attention.

"Yeah?"

"We're out of milk. Could you go get some?" I smile.

He pauses and glances in the fridge in holding open. "Yeah... sure."

Killua leaves, so I go sit beside Gon on the couch. "Gon, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a headache." Gon sighs, face down on a pillow.

I sigh. Well, let's give it a shot. "About that. I saw you come home with beer the other day. Then you drank into you passed out. Is everything alright?"

Gon tenses up. "Not re- I mean... I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... yesterday.. at the canyon..." Gon starts, hesitating.

"Yes?"

"Killua and I.."

"Uh huh?"

"We.."

"You..?

"Kis-"

The door opens. Killua comes in with two gallons of milk. "Got it." Killua quickly heads over to the fridge and stores the milk. "Anyways. I've got work in half an hour, so I've gotta get ready. Alluka remember your shift starts at 1, that's in four and a half hours."

"Yup."

"Gon I'll be back around 5 ish and Alluka too." Killua grabs a towel and heads into the bathroom. The shower starts running.

"What were you about to say? You two what?" I get back to the mission on hand.

"We kissed." Gon groans loudly into his pillow. "A lot."

"Wait Killua confessed?" I can't believe it. It's about damn t-

"What do you mean 'Confessed'?" Gon looks up from his pillow confused.

Ah Shit.


	7. BAKA

(Gon's POV)

Something Alluka said I just can't get out of my head.

'Wait Killua Confessed?'

I opened my phone to see if I got any responses my post the other night. Oh boy, yes I did. And they all basically say the same thing:

"I'm... in love?" I think aloud. Heat rushes to my cheeks. Am I really in love with Killua? Every comment was telling me to confess. If we already kissed what is there to lose?

And what Alluka said... does Killua..?

The door opens. Killua and Alluka are back from work. Killua and I make eye contact, but he immediately averts his gaze. He walks over to his room and shuts the door.

Gulping. I walk over and knock.

"Killua... can we talk?"

(Killua's POV)

"Killua... can we talk?" Gon asks at the door. I want to say no. There's no doubt that this is about the kiss. I don't want to lose him. "Killua?" Gon pleads.

But I can't say no to him. I've never been able to say no to him. So I open the door, let him in, and close the door. Gon takes a seat on my bed and I sit next to him. "W-what did you want to talk about?"

"I..." Gon starts, hesitating.

"Gon, just spit it out. I understand if... if you don't want to be frie-"

"Wha- No! That's not what this is at all!" Gon takes my hands, shaking his head. "I just... I needed to tell you that I..."

"Gon?"

"I think... I'm..." He pauses. "No, I know that I am." He beats around the bush. I'm getting impatient.

"You are what?"

"In love with you." Gon looks at me, grinning. Heat rushes to my face as I repeat what he said in my mind. Gon.. he's.. what... wait... me?!

"I-I-I-I-I'm also... in.." I take a breath. "Love. With... you."

I look away but I can tell Gon's eyes light up. He pulls me in for a hug. I blush, but I hug him back. "That's awesome!" Gon chuckles into my neck. My faces flushes even more. Gon hugs tighter.

I want... to kiss him.

"Gon." I get his attention. He looks at me. I look down at his lips, and back up at his eyes. As clueless as he is, he understood. We lean into each other, my heart pounds in my chest so hard I swear it'll break. Our lips meet and Gon immediately squirms his tongue in. This time we battle a bit, fighting for dominance. I know how stubborn he is, so I know it's futile. But this is fun.

Of course he wins, and I surrender. He doesn't need to explore this time, he already knows my weak points. He goes straight for them. I moan loudly into his mouth in response. He smiles as he continues to tease me.

Who knew Gon had this side to him? Not that I'm complaining.

Gon's hands travel under my shirt, one of his palms in the small of my back. I gasp when his other hand reaches just barely under my shorts.

I take one hand from around his neck and put it under his shirt. I explore his abs, his pecs, all of it. Then I press down on his crotch and it was his turn to gasp. I rub it just a bit, not wanting to go too far if he doesn't want to. He moans, his tongue vibrating in my mouth feels so good.

We break away from each other for just a moment, gasping for air. He stares into my eyes and I stare back. He goes for my neck, now, leaving a trail of tingling sweet kisses. I moan as he gets to my sweetspot. He chuckles, kissing it more. He licks it and sucks, leaving a mark. He pushes me down gently and we continue to kiss. I break away every once in a while to kiss somewhere on his jawline.

Then there's a knock on the door. "Hey you guys alright?" We both freeze.

I pant heavily. "Y.. yeah we're... fine..."

"Alright." Alluka leaves.

I look back at Gon. The hunger is still in his eyes. "That's quite a look." I chuckle.

"Only for you." He smirks, earning a crimson blush from me.

"Should we tell Alluka and Nanika about us?" I ask. I don't want to keep this from them.

"Are we... official?" Gon asks. I guess neither of us clarified.

"I mean... do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Then.. yeah. We're official." I smile, giddy. Gon grins, leaning in for a quick pec before finally unpining and getting off of me.

"Then I think we should tell them." Gon answers. "After all, they are my future sisters-in-law."

I blush even deeper. "B- Baka! Why would you- I- wha- agh!" I groan. "You're so embarrassing!"

"Yeah but you still love me." Gon teases playfully.

"BAKA!!"


	8. Supportive

(Killua's POV)

Gon and I told Alluka and Nanika about us last night. They took it well, cheered actually. They've been pushing me to confess for a while, after all.

This all seems surreal. I mean, I never thought that Gon and I would actually end up together. I wished for it on countless nights, but I didn't expect it to actually happen.

But... what about when Gon leaves again? He's still traveling the world, this is just a pit stop. And I can't go with him, I have to take care of Alluka.

Would he even want me to go with him?

Doubt clouds my mind, I don't even realize Gon and I arrived at the Cafe until I'm walking through the door. Retz runs up to Gon.

"Hey! You disappeared after the party!" Retz smiles. "Did you stay with Aiden and Alura?"

I completely forgot that Alluka and I have new identities in order to stay undetected by my family. "Er.. yeah I did." Gon replies.

"Oh I'm here with some friends, want to meet them?" Retz asks Gon. By friends she probably means-

"Sure.." Gon seems hesitant. We're here as boyfriends, after all. I'm hesitant as well.

Retz leads us to her table. Neon, Palm, Kacho, and Fugetsu are there as I expected.

"Oh is this the hottie you wanted us to meet the other night?" Neon asks, checking Gon out. That makes me uncomfortable.

"Yeah. This is Gon!" Retz smiles. Gon and I take a seat. "Aiden is here, too."

"Oh hi Aiden." Kacho grins at me. Her more shy sister, Fugetsu, waves.

"Hey." I greet them back.

"So Gon.." Palm speaks up. "Are you free tonight?"

Woah. Got a bold one here.

My nails subconsciously sharpen and I hiss so quietly only Gon hears me. He puts a hand on my thigh to calm me down. "No, sorry. I'm spoken for." Gon smiles.

"Really?" Retz's mouth gapes. "That was quick. I'd expect no less from such a specimen. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well..." Gon chuckles nervously. "For one, he's not a girl."

The table goes silent. The girls kinda just sit there, shocked. "Wow. You go, stud." Kacho grins. "So who's the lucky guy? Or enby."

"Uhm..." Gon takes my hand in his and raises it for the girls to see. "K- Aiden."

"Omg. You two would make a cute couple." Neon giggles. Retz is still shocked. "So did you two meet at the party? And then you went home together~?"

"We've actually known each other since we were twelve." I speak up. "We got separated when we were fifteen."

"Aw so you were reunited? That's so romantic~" Neon speaks softly.

"Aiden why didn't you tell me you knew Gon?" Retz asks, finally speaking.

"W-well.. I don't know." I stutter. I didn't tell her, or anyone for that matter, because I wanted to forget.

"Well this is awesome! Will you be staying in town longer for your boyfriend, Gon?" Kacho asks.

"O-oh. Uhm-"

"Sorry! My sister sometimes asks things she shouldn't." Fugetsu butts in. But.. I want to know. Will he stay? For me?

I'm not worth it. But does he think the same? I look at Gon, trying to get some sort of confirmation. His eyes are conflicted. And while he chats with the girls I can see the gears turning in his head.

He actually has to think about this? About whether or not I'm worth staying in this small, crummy town for?

(Gon's POV)

Would Killua, Nanika, and Alluka really be okay with me staying? I said I'd crash at their place for a few days. I could find my own place but I don't want to live in any other house than Killua's. But I'd be too much of a burden, wouldn't I?

I glance at Killua, trying to gage his response to the possibility that I might be a permanent house guest. He seems.. saddened.

Maybe I should just continue my traveling. I mean, we don't have to break up. We could do it long distance. And...

But I don't want that. Someday, I want to marry him. I want to live with him and be with him forever.

We leave the Cafe, and it didn't seem like either of us are in the mood to really do anything else. We're about to head home when a van pulls up next to us.

"Gon! Killua!" The window rolls down and I see Kurapika. Leorio's on the driver's seat. Didn't they live in Montana? Why'd they come all the way here?

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon grins. "I didn't realize you'd be here so soon!"

"Well when you told us that you and Killua got together, finally, we had to come visit. We were in western Nevada anyways, so we didn't have to drive all that far." Leorio grins back.

"Daddy, papa! Can I roll down the window and say hi, too?" A young voice, very young, speaks from the back.

The window rolls down and Gon and I meet eyes with a four year old little girl. She's adorable. "And who's this??" I ask.

"The reason we were in Nevada. We adopted her yesterday. Tomami, these are your uncles Killua and Gon." Kurapika smiles.

"Hi uncle Killua! Hi uncle Gon! I'm Toma!" Tomami grins as wide as Gon can.

"Hi there, Toma." I smile. Something about kids always puts a smile on my face. I'd like to have some of my own someday.

"Hi Tomami! You sure are a cutie." Gon grins back just as big as she did.

Would Gon even want kids, though?

"Why don't you guys hop in? We'll pick Alluka and Nanika up then go for a picnic." Leorio suggests, unlocking the car doors. I look at Gon, and he shrugs.

"Sounds good to us." Gon climbs in and I climb in after. Leorio locks the doors and we drive off towards my place.

"And da horsie king said 'Neeeigh! I'll never let you take my child!' And then he charges towards the evil king of zebras and 'Aaaaah!'" Tomami plays with a couple of toy horses and zebras.

I smile, "What are you playing, Toma?"

"The Kings Love Affair." Toma answers innocently. Did she say love affair? "The Horse King and the Zebra King are lovers turned enemies. They once took in a baby hyena and now they're waging war on each other for custody of the child."

What kind of kid makes up stories like this? "Seems interesting." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Also they thought the hyena baby was a boy. But the hyena later tells them that they're neither boy or girl. That's because female hyenas have fake balls, and the hyena was born female. And the two kings mistook them for a boy until they discovered their true sexual identity." Tomami continues playing her game. "The two kings end up falling victim to their own war, leaving the hyena alone again. That is, until they're saved by two angels and taken to a better place."

Alright. Too real.

Kurapika sighs, and Leorio holds his hand in comfort. Maybe this story is real. The angels must be Kurapika and Leorio, and Tomami is the hyena. I guess I shouldn't refer to Tomami as a little girl, then.

"Is the hyena happy now?" I ask.

"Very happy! The two angels are so nice! They even bought the hyena a huuuuuge ice cream cone at Baskin Robins! It had seven scoops!" Toma demonstrates with their little hands the size of the ice cream. I glance to see Leorio's eyes watery.

"What flavors did the hyena get?"

"They got Huckleberry Cheesecake, cookie dough, cotton candy, candy corn, rocky road, neopoliton, and chocolate mudslide!" Toma giggles. I now spot the remains on their jeans.

"That sounds yummy." I can't stop smiling at Toma.

"It was very yummy! And the angels even bought the hyena new clothes and toys! And the angels bought them a bike too! The angels are going to teach the hyena how to ride their bike once the hyena gets settled into their new home!" Toma is bouncing in their booster seat. "And the hyena is going to get a hair cut, too!"

"That sounds very exciting!" I exclaim. Toma has totally cured any negative feelings I've had over the last.. no, my whole life. They're amazing.

"Uhuh!" Toma grins.

We pull up to my place. "I'm going to go get your auntie, Toma. I'll be right back." I smile, hopping out of the car. I walk up to the front door and unlock it, waking in. "Alluka? Nanika?"

"Oh Killua you're back!" Alluka appears out of her room. "Where's Gon?"

"Kurapika and Leorio are here. He's in their car. Come on, the seven of us are going on a picnic." I beckon her towards the door. Her expression lights up with excitement and she grabs her purse and shoes.

"Wait- seven??" She pauses.

"Yup. You, Nanika, me, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and someone else you need to meet." I grin.


End file.
